A Dash of Winteriron
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: A collection of my shorter prompt fills for the Imagine Tony and Bucky tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

I will update the rating s I go along. I'll also add relevant warnings to specific chapter notes.

Prompt: Imagine the Winter Soldier accidentally catching one of Tony's sex tapes while stacking out a target and being fascinated. After that on downtime after mission, he hunts down all the tapes/videos/photos like that. When Bucky allows himself to be found and is living in the Tower he can't understand why he is so fixated on and easily aroused by Tony

* * *

"Oh my god," said Clint, staring at the contents of the chest in front of them.

Steve unsuccessfully tried to hold back a snicker. "That's quite the collection," he said. He picked up one of the photographs and tilted his head as he examined it. "I have to say, the lighting they used is really quite striking. Don't you think so, Bucky?" He held the picture in front of Bucky's face.

The terrible part was that Steve was right. The lighting in the photograph showed off the shape of Tony's jaw and the hollows above his collar bones. It also served to highlight the trail of hickies that ran down Tony's chest. Bucky flushed. "Do me a favor, Steve, and go play in traffic."

"Where did you even get all of these?" Tony asked. He was flipping through the photographs with those nimble fingers of his; Bucky had to fight not to stare at them. "These must go back decades," Tony continued. He picked up a couple of VHS tapes. "Are these my sex tapes?"

"I think so," Bucky mumbled, mortified. He had a few hazy memories of watching them, of the way Tony's neck arched when he threw his head back, of the soft sounds he made when his partners did something just right.

Clint was still staring at the chest with a mix of horror and awe. "Is this why you keep getting distracted whenever Tony spars with Natasha?" he asked.

"No," Bucky lied. To be fair, he couldn't understand how everyone wasn't distracted by the strength in Tony's arms and the groans Tony made whenever he hit the mat.

"You know," Steve said, "when you told us you remembered the Winter soldier storing things for safe-keeping, this wasn't what I expected to find." He picked up another photograph and blinked at it. "Is that even possible?" he asked Tony.

Tony glanced over at it and grinned. "Oh, definitely," he said, "as long as you have a lot of patience and a lot of lube."

"Huh," said Steve. "What do you think, Buck?" he asked. "Is that something you could see yourself being into?"

Bucky's face grew warm and he buried it in his hands. He was fairly certain he was whimpering.

Tony gently smacked Steve's arm. "Leave him alone," he told him. "The poor guy looks like he's going to die of embarrassment. Besides, I think it's kind of sweet, actually."

Bucky looked up. "Sweet?" he asked.

"Sure," Tony said. The curve of his lips was enough to make Bucky feel breathless. Tony winked at him. "I might even be convinced to let you see some of these things first hand, if you wanted."

Clint groaned. "Oh my god."


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Florist AU with Florist!Bucky

* * *

"So," Tony said, leaning casually on the wooden counter. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Bucky flushed, wide eyes darting to Steve. The punk was no help at all, snickering at him from where he was arranging vases in the corner. Bucky looked back at Tony. "What would I have to tell you?" he replied. He was aiming for casual, but his voice was a little too high and breathless to make it believable. The slow grin that spread over Tony's face meant that he wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

"You sure about that?" Tony asked.

Bucky nodded jerkily. "Of course," he said.

Tony hummed. "It's just that my friends have been telling me the weirdest things about the flowers I've bought for them. I bought a bouquet for Pepper months ago and the flowers look just as fresh today as the day I bought them."

"That's strange," Bucky told him. He desperately looked once more toward his soon to be ex-friend. Steve pointed at Tony and gave Bucky a thumbs up. What was that even supposed to mean?.

"I thought so," Tony agreed. "And Rhodey has a dozen roses that glowed all during the full moon."

"Very strange," said Bucky. He squirmed a little.

"And on top of that," Tony told him, "Happy tells me he has a singing daisy."

Steve was laughing so hard now that he had to duck into the back of the store. Bucky hoped he choked. "Oh," he said.

"Oh," Tony repeated. He cast an overly casual look around the interior of the small shop. "The funny thing is," he continued, "I bought all of those flowers here. Logic lover that I am, I thought there might be some sort of correlation."

Tony didn't look toward him, choosing instead to closely examine a nearby vase of tulips, but Bucky could feel his attention on him all the same. He bit his bottom lip as he considered. "I might have something to tell you," he allowed.

"Is that so?" Tony's grin was very wide now.

"It's kind of a long story."

"We could talk about it over dinner, if you want," Tony offered. "My treat." Had Tony's eyes always been so dark?

"You might not believe me," said Bucky.

Tony flapped a hand at him. "As long as your explanation doesn't involve magic, I promise to keep an open mind." Bucky was silent. "Seriously?" Tony groaned.

"Did you still want to get dinner?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, I still want to get dinner. It's taken me six months to ask you out. I'm not going to let something like magic ruin this for me." Tony wrinkled his nose at the thought. It was adorable.

Bucky blinked. "You were trying to ask me out?"

Tony's cheeks went a little pink. "I bought my best friend a dozen roses because he had a prostate exam," he said. "What do you think?"

Bucky was beaming now. "I think I could give you a few magic demonstrations if that would make you feel better about it. Empirical data and all that."

"Yeah?" Tony's eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, Bucky noticed. "I'll pick you up here?" Tony asked. "Tonight? Say seven?"

"Sure," Bucky told him. "It's a date."


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Bucky thinks Tony is missing memories, too, after noticing how much stuff he forgets (appointments, birthdays, his social security number in movies, plus sleeping/eating/grooming in fics).

* * *

"How did it happen to you?" came Bucky's voice from behind him. Tony jumped and whirled around, spilling hot coffee onto the kitchen floor and all over his bare feet. He cursed and reached for a towel to wipe the liquid off before it could do more damage. "Sorry," Bucky said when Tony looked up again.

Tony sighed. "It's fine," he told Bucky, "really." He cast a glance at the coffeepot, trying to judge if there was still enough for another cup; it didn't seem likely.

Bucky still looked uncertain. "I can make you more coffee," he offered.

"You don't have to," Tony said. "I can do it myself."

"I want to," said Bucky. He gave Tony a small smile. "It'll give me some practice using it."

This was entirely unfair. Bucky should not be aiming that bashful expression at someone with known heart problems. "Okay," Tony said. He stepped back to make room for Bucky, who strode past him and began rummaging through the cabinets. This view of him was nice as well, Tony thought as he leaned against the counter. His eyes followed the line of Bucky's back down, down, down. Tony bit his lip and directed his gaze to the ceiling.

"So what brings you to the kitchen at what can be technically considered early morning?" Tony asked.

Bucky hummed and there was a snapping sound that made Tony wince. "Couldn't sleep," Bucky told him.

"Do you want to talk about it? Alternatively, do you want some help with the coffeemaker?"

There was a grunt and another snap. "No and no," said Bucky. There was one final sound of dying technology before Bucky stepped back. "Now we just wait, right?"

Tony couldn't bring himself to look over at the coffeepot. "Assuming you didn't break it."

"I didn't break it," Bucky said confidently, still smiling.

"That's not what it sounded like," Tony told him. "What were you trying to ask me before?"

The smile slid off of Bucky's face. "How did it happen to you?" he asked again. He stared intently at Tony with those pretty eyes of his.

"How did what happen to me?" Tony asked. "My fame? My fortune? My charming good looks?"

Bucky shifted awkwardly, but didn't look away. "Your memory loss," he clarified.

Tony blinked. "My what?"

"Your memory loss," Bucky repeated. He sounded a little unsure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tony told him. "I don't have memory loss."

Bucky frowned. "You forget things, though. Basic things."

Tony cocked his head to the side. "Is this about my social security number?" Bucky nodded. "I don't need to remember that," Tony said. "That's why I have Pepper and Rhodey. Jarvis and Happy know it, too. And Natasha. And Fury." He paused. "Huh. Do you think too many people know my social security number?"

"You don't know any phone numbers," added Bucky.

"Okay," said Tony. "No one memorizes phone numbers in this day and age."

"You can't remember anyone's birthdays," Bucky continued.

Tony stood up straight. "I remembered Steve's birthday," he protested.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Steve's birthday is the Fourth of July. Everyone remembers his birthday. You, meanwhile, managed to forget your own."

"That's-" Tony began, before cutting himself off. "Okay," he said. "That's fair. That still doesn't mean I have memory loss, though." Bucky looked at him skeptically. "Really. I just have a bad memory for those kinds of things."

Bucky was beginning to look distressed now. Tony didn't like it. "I remember things like people's favorite foods," he continued, "and what they do for a living, and what they wanted to be when they grew up." Oddly, Bucky didn't seem comforted by this information. Was he still skeptical? Tony placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "I promise," Tony told him.

Bucky turned his head to look at where Tony's palm was pressed against him. Tony bit his lip and removed it, but Bucky caught Tony's hand in his own. "I just thought," he began. He swallowed harshly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just thought that maybe I wasn't the only one."

Tony stared at his hand in Bucky's. The only one? The only one who what? Had memory problems? "Oh," said Tony. "I probably should've thought about that, huh?"

Bucky shook his head. "There's no reason it should have occurred to you. My missing memories are my problem and I shouldn't have just assumed…" His hand tightened ever so slightly around Tony's own.

"You know," Tony said, "I realise that it won't make up for all the memories that are still missing, that it'll still be an issue, but you could always try to make some new memories in the meantime." Bucky looked at him with those lovely eyes. "Not that you haven't already," Tony continued, "what with you being reunited with Steve and all. And let's face it, the whole Grilled Cheese Incident was definitely memorable." Why was he still talking? "And then there were the glowing birds and the thing with the monkeys-"

"Maybe," Bucky began, cutting off Tony's rambling, "I could make some new memories with you?"

Tony looked up at Bucky, who was biting his lip, whose pretty eyes were surrounded by equally pretty lashes. "Okay," he said. "I'd love that." There was a popping sound and the coffeemaker began to smoke. "Maybe we could get dressed and find someplace that serves coffee," he suggested.

Bucky nodded in agreement. "I think might have broken it." Another pop. The machine burst into flames.

* * *

"Didn't you forget that Pepper was allergic to strawberries?" Bucky asked twenty minutes later, once they'd extinguished the coffeemaker and changed out of their pajamas.

Tony groaned. "She told you that?" Bucky cocked an eyebrow in question. "I said I was good at remembering favorite foods, not allergies." He squeezed his hand around Bucky's, savoring the feel of holding hands as they walked down the street.

Bucky squeezed back. "I'll buy you a new coffeemaker," he offered.

"Or," Tony suggested, "you could just keep going with me on coffee dates."

"Done," Bucky told him. He smiled at Tony.

Tony smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Established relationship: Bucky would do anything for his husband, even going into a Hydra base to look for the antidote of the venom that is slowly killing Tony.

Warnings: minor description of violence, verbal threats, maybe minor character deaths

* * *

It took three punches to break down the door. The heavy steel warped under the force of his left arm, the now broken hinges letting it fall to the floor with a clang. Bucky stepped over it. His wedding ring seemed to burn where it hung on a chain around his neck and his gun was heavy against his hip. The sirens were blaring. He wasn't surprised that they'd known he was coming, not after the past two weeks, not after what he'd done to all those other facilities.

Footsteps echoed in one of the hallways before him. They were coming toward him, from the sound of it. Three weeks ago he'd have welcomed it, glad for the opportunity to reduce Hydra's numbers. Now, though, he had Tony waiting on him. He didn't want to go home empty handed once more.

He paused for just a moment before taking the path to the right. The echoing footsteps followed him. Bucky plucked two small balls out of his pockets. He pressed a tiny button on both of them before he tossed them behind him. They hit the floor, automatically rolling to opposite sides of the hallway. They buzzed. A blue forcefield filled the corridor. It would hold them off for a while. It wouldn't be long, but Bucky would make sure it was long enough.

Finally, Bucky found what he'd been looking for. The doors of the laboratory loomed ahead of him. They didn't last long. Someone had thought to lock them, but the mechanism was flimsy; it didn't even manage to slow him down.

The scientists scattered as he entered. There were a couple of guards present, but they didn't last much longer than the lock had. Bucky wasn't sure if they were still alive after he'd thrown them into the walls. He found that he didn't particularly care.

There were still a few scientists in the lab, cowering against the walls and behind the worktables. Bucky thought of holding a shaking hand, of his lips pressed against sweat-soaked hair. "I have been to nine of your facilities in the past two weeks," he told the room, "and none of them could help me. Why don't we see if number ten can do any better?"


End file.
